Ateli's story
by tree frog 101
Summary: Elrond had a sister who was in love with a mortal man. This is the story of her, and what happens when fate collides. Lame summary I know..,P not even sure if it suits the fic...but read anyway! wink wink


AN:  Sorry this AN is so long but it's important (to me) that I tell you all of this…

This is (yet) another girl joins the fellowship fic. But, (hopefully) it will be somewhat original *prays to god * and I truly hope I do not turn it into a Mary-Sue…

I have gone over this numerous times so everything should be spelled correctly. If anyone sounds totally out of character or names, places etc are spelt wrong please tell me in a review or email me about it and I will try and change it 

Oh, and I know the name sucks…I just had no idea what to call it =P…on with the story!

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Elrond had a sister who was in love with a mortal man. Her father, Eärendil did not approve of this man. He did not wish for her to see him, but she was with child, and still desired to see her lover despite her fathers wish for her to forget him. So, with her lover, she ran away. Together they journeyed to the ruined city of Eregion (called Hollin in the language of men). They lived together for 15 years teaching their daughter Ateli how to fight, ride, fish, and most importantly, about the great evils of the world…

_All was going well until, just 3 moons after Ateli's 15th birthday orcs struck. At that time she was out wondering the wilderness, so she was spared the same fate as her parents. She came home to find her parents dead. They had wild berries in their hands and orc arrows in their backs._

_From that day Ateli had to survive on her own. She had no friends or family she could turn to, save the birds and the beasts…_

_   *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*_

"Gandalf" Elrond almost whispered "Galadriel wishes to speak with the child"

Gandalf stood from the plain, brown stool in which he sat. "I'm not sure if she'll agree to go."

"You know she must. Galadriel was most insistent on this. You know as well as I that if it is Galadriel's wish to speak with her, it would be foolish not to send the girl to her."

Gandalf sighs "I suppose I can ask her, but, I do not think she will listen."

"Alright." Elrond stood. "Go, then, and **make **her listen. You must go now. Goodbye my friend. Until next we meet."

"Goodbye." And with that Gandalf picked up his hat, sweeping it onto his head and marched out the door.

_   *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*_

_"The road goes ever on and on,_

_Back from the door where it begu-"_

An arrow whizzed past the old wizards head as he sat astride his chestnut horse. He grinned. "Ateli!"

"Gandalf." A girl, or rather, young woman jumped down from a branch next to the horse and gave Gandalf a hug.

"Long time no see my dear girl." He said still smiling.

"I missed you Gandalf." She said, a large grin plastered on her face.

"And I, you."

"What brings you here." The girl, Ateli, now walking side by side with Gandalf's horse.

"Oh, not much. I just wanted to see you, of course."

Ateli frowned. "You never come here, or for that matter, do **anything** without a reason. What is it?"

Gandalf sighed, as he was fond of doing. "I suppose I should tell you now. But please promise to listen for a change."

"O-k, I guess I can do that." She smiled but then realised it was serious, as Gandalf has no longer smiling. "What is it?"

"The lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you." Ateli frowned at this, trying to remember who Galadriel was. When she did remember "Oh" was all she managed to say.

"You should go to her. It would be wise."

"Why now? Why does she finally decide to talk to me **now**?"

"That I don't know, child. You will have to ask her that yourself." Gandalf sounded grave as he got off his horse. "You will go to Rivendell, I will meet you there and take you to Lothlorien."

"But I don't know the way to Rivendell." Protested Ateli  

"It's quiet simple, really. Go directly north, then keep going till you come to a river. It goes by the name Loudwater. Cross it. The elves will know who you are." He grimaced. "I have to go now." He gave Ateli a kiss on her forehead. "Go, quickly. And leave soon. I expect to see you in Rivendell the minute I arrive."

"Why do you not come with me now?"

"I have business to attend to, an old friends 111th birthday to be precise. Goodbye."

Ateli was too much in shock to say anything other then "Goodbye Gandalf." or to even voice her opinions.   

  *~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

He felt bad. He thought he really should have taken her to Rivendell himself but Bilbo and Frodo were both expecting him a day ago. Now he would have to make up some excuse like, "A wizard comes exactly when he means to." That was, if either of the hobbits accused him of being late. It was certainly something to think about.  

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

_It's the first time he has visited in ages and all all he says is 'hello' and sends me off to Rivendell. Thought Ateli grumpily. Hurumph. I wonder if I should. And then he goes gallivanting about to some 111th birthday party. What's so special about the party that he can't come with me?_

_But no, he must be up to something for he seems to deem it important that I go. Maybe I shall, after all, there is not much left for me here, ever since…No, I won't think of that. It was in the past, and the past it shall remain. I had best pack provisions, If I am going to leave anytime soon…_

Ateli went back to her home in the trees and sat in bed, pondering over the happenings of the day when at last she fell asleep. 


End file.
